Babysitter
by Usagi1432
Summary: Serena, a rich seventeen year old babysitter, with many lies behind her eyes gets a job to baby sit twenty one year old Darien's kids.  But what happens when his wife is gone and it's him and Serena?
1. Chapter 1

(P.O.V. is 3rd person)

Serena woke up bright and early today, it was a chilly Friday as the leaves of the trees were gone and now on the floor showing it was winter. Serena began getting herself dressed for private school. She slipped on the black pleated mini skirt and buttoned up her white top and put a red ribbon into the collar of the shirt and looked in the mirror at her apperance. She nodded in satisfaction and began to slip on the black thigh high and her famous high-tops. Serena was the kind of girl who was shy, responsible, smart, and very classy. She owned a rich house with her mother and stepfather. Many secrets where hidden in her eyes and she didn't give it away easy. Serena had always lived in a rich house, even when she was born. She didn't ever need money, yet she babysit because she loved kids and today she had a meeting with a family who wanted to know who she was before they left her with there two kids.

(P.O.V Serena's)

I finished tieing the lace of my shoe and grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs, remembering to copy the address of the family off the fridge. After that was done I headed to the downstairs bathroom and began to put my hair into two buns with my long blond hair falling down the sides. I smiled at my infamous look I had trademarked. I slipped some lip-gloss on and walked outside into the cold winter day and headed for school. My yard was a huge yard that belonged to a huge house, my mom had been rich before she met Derik, my step-dad, but when she married him she made more money making us valuable people. I kept walking until I reached my private school. It was costly to be here, but to my parents it was like sending a regular child to public school. This school was for boys and girls. I had only one friend, since the rest where all bad kids sent here as a punishment or to become famous like many other stars who came here. My one friend was Ami Richards. She wanted to come because in the first year here you could take a class in human body and common drugs, she wanted to be a Doctor and this was the big start to it. Me however, I came here because public school was not the place for me according to my mom.  
"Hey Ami" I waved smiling a little as a cold mist came from my mouth and nose as I breathed.  
"Hey Rena" She said as she ran up to me.

Her bob-cut blue hair jumped a little as she popped up next to me. Me and her had similar blue eyes, almost matching. My skin was paler than hers while hers was tanner because she swam a lot revealing her to the sun a lot.  
"Good Morning" I said.  
"Yup, do you wanna come over after school and help me pack up?" She half smiled.  
"I would love to Ames, but I got an interview. Sorry, but why packing up?" I questioned.  
"My Mom got a job in China, and I have to move." She smiled.  
"Oh... Congrats" I fake smiled "Yah think of it China, I won't come back, and then I leave for New York. It will be so cool" She smiled big.  
The bell quickly rang and I walked out into the warm building. I went to my first hour to begin my day.

(P.O.V. Darien's)

The alarm buzzed playing rock music repeating over and over again. I hit the snooze and dragged myself out of bed. I rubbed my hand through my messy hair and began to take off my pants as I turned on the shower water. The water was warm against my arms and chest. Steam rose everywhere. Making me a little more tired. I turned the water off and got out pulling a towl against my lower half and began to get dressed for this afternoon's meeting. I put on dark jeans and black button up top. I stared at the man in the mirror as I splashed some cold water on my face. The tips of my black hair where somewhat wet dripping with water. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the master bedroom where she layed peacefully. I was happy I met a nice woman but I wish I choose a woman, when I kissed her there would always be a spark, our spark seemed kinda dead, even in sex. Ann was very talented and we had made two great kids but I wish I was with another woman, and I wanted to be done. I felt so bad for thinking like that but I couldn't help it. Ann stirred lightly as her red hair slightly tossed a little. I walked out of the room and looked at the time, it was only two in the afternoon, I had an hour before the new babysitter would come.  
I went into Candy's room. She was only five. She was the oldest. She was an accident but I loved her the most but Ann didn't really love her because she was only fifteen when she had gotten pregnant. I loved her all the same. Her hair was only to her shoulders and it was jet black. She layed on the floor drawing pictures of flowers. I smiled and kneeled next to her and gave her a hug.  
"Thats a great picture Sweetie" I smiled looking down on her.  
"Thanks Daddy, it for you." She smiled with her one front tooth missing.  
I took the picture and patted her head and went to the kitchen and to the fridge and took a magnet a put it up there. I started heading to Dannielle's room. She was only a month old. She was still asleep, sighing a tad in her sleep. I smiled at her too. I quietly shut the door. And began cleaning up the house for the meeting.

(P.O.V. Serena's)

I bolted out of the school with my pigtails chasing behind me. I headed toward the public schools, since the neighborhood was directly across the street from the school. I walked slowly looking for the house number.  
'178' I thought. '178 where is it?' I kept walking till I reached a house with bright green grass and a tree with dead leaves falling to the ground like the rest. Red roses grew near the balcony. It seemed to be two story house by the look of it. I walked up the stairs of the balcony and my finger pressed the button of the door bell. I took a deep breath hoping I looked all right. The door opened slightly. Revealing a young aged man, probably in his twenties, with black hair and the deepest darkest blue eyes I ever saw. He looked so sexy, I couldn't deny it. At all.  
I breathed "I 'm Serena Charelston. The babysitter. We had an interview planned I believe right?" I smiled.  
"Oh yes, Serena. Come in." He smiled a perfect smile revealing his perfect teeth. "I am Darien Shields." He said holding his hand out. I took grip and shook his hand polietly.  
"Is it her?" I heard a voice from the wooden stairwell. The voice was high yet somewhat croaked.  
"Yes dear." Darien yelled.  
I heard heels clacking down the stairs. I turned my attention to the sound. There stood the woman I had talked with over the phone. She had chocolate eyes and bright red hair. Her candy red lips smiled nicely and inviting. She wore a tight black skirt touching her mid thigh. Her tank was a light baby blue v-cut shirt while her red hair flowed around her shoulders. Her black heels clacked over to me.  
"Hi, I'm Ann, the one you talked to over the phone with. You must be Serena?" She smiled.  
"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you two in person." I smiled.  
The couple sat down on a love seat while I sat across on a bigger couch. I felt kinda nerovus and as if they where watching for me to screw up.  
"So Serena.." Ann began. "What are your experience with kids?"  
"Well I used to babysit for a family next door, until they moved away recently. But I have gotten certified in CPR and have been watching over many little kids." I smiled.  
"What about yourself?" She said.  
"Well I guess, I belong to rich family, I go to a private school, I get straight A's. And someday I wanna have a family of my own." I smiled as I tucked stray hair behind my ear.  
"Well Serena," Darien said. "You got the job. Can you be here tomorrow at noon till midnight?" He asked.  
"Yes, but may I ask will you two be stopping by, or any allergies, favorites, stuff like that." I asked.  
"A schedule will be on that counter-top when you arrive, the children's favorites,allergies,and numbers will all be in there. Me however, I will be on a plane all night and won't be back to a week or month, it is a business trip." Ann stated.  
I nodded looking at Darien.  
"I will be at my office, till four pm and I go back at seven till midnight." He said.  
"Ok I said, I'll be here at noon, ready to go. Thank you so much for the job." I smiled as I walked through the door.

(P.O.V Darien's)

As she walked through the door I felt some pressure of everything release. She was very.. sexy for a seventeen year old girl. She had such beautiful hair, such sparkling eyes, long legs, small waist, and a big chest with perfect cleavage. My wife probably trusted me to much with her, but then again she thought maybe I would be good and consider she is four years younger and how wrong that could be. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't get the thought out of me and her... and her... and so much more. It made it hard to be just around her with my wife right next to me. Her personality had a warmth to it as well, almost comforting to what she had done to me by her looks. I only had to imagine what would happen when me and her where alone...


	2. Chapter 2

(P.O.V Serena's)

I woke up early. It was Saturday and it was my first day as a babysitter again. The clock read eight. I slipped off the covers and began to get dressed. I slipped on some ripped dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank. I tied my hair in a long ponytail and slipped some black ballet flats on and headed downstairs. My mom was at the table drinking tea while Derik drank his coffee. I walked past them into our kitchen which was big. I opened the door to our pantry which might as well been a bedroom. I grabbed a pop tart and headed upstairs. I nibbled on the small pastry and began to brush my teeth. After all this was done I looked at the clock and saw it was only ten. I decided I would head there early. I walked back downstairs grabbed my keys and went to my car. I pulled out of the huge drive way to our estate and left. I drove back down towards the elementary school and pulled into their drive way. I parked the car on the side of the road.  
I took a deep breath. It wasn't a big deal to babysit but I wanted the parents to trust me. I walked up the wooden porch steps and rang the doorbell and waited patiently. I began to chew on my thumb nail. The door suddenly opened.  
"Morning" Darien smiled as he held a coffee in his hands. The welcoming smell of coffee and pancakes was attached to him.  
"Morning" I said as he let me in.  
"Your here an hour early" He said as went back to the kitchen to clean the plates.  
"Ya, I was afraid I would be late or something and I was ready so I thought why not." I smiled.

"Oh I see. Well the girls are up. Want me to introduce you?" He asked as he dried the last plate.  
"Sure"  
We walked through the hall way which was decorated by many pictures of a baby and a smiling little girl and some pictures of Darien and Ann. We reached a door at the end of the hall and he opened it and let me in. A crib was placed in the brightly colored room. I walked over to the crib and looked inside.  
"This is Dannielle, she is only a month old. Ann and me aren't really good in money right now so we gotta trust her with someone while me and her go off and make money. Ann and me do wish we could stay and take care of her properly but we simply can't." He sighed.  
"I'm sorry. But she is lucky. She has amazing parents who will do anything for her." I smiled up at him.  
He smiled back. "Let me introduce you to Candy." He said as we walked out and silently shut the door.  
We walked back down the hall into the second room. A little girl with black short hair was drawing.  
"Candy" Darien said as the little girls head bounced up.  
She had pretty light blue eyes and had a cute smile.  
"This is Serena, your babysitter." He said.  
She smiled and hugged my waist. I knelt down and hugged her. Darien smiled.  
"Hi Candy" I said.  
"Your my new mommy" She said excitedly.  
I blushed a little and so did Darien. Darien helped me out of the room.  
"I have to go. I will be back around four." He said.  
I nodded as he walked out the door, leaving me alone with the kids.

(P.O.V. Darien's)

I walked out onto the front porch and went down the stairs. Her scent of strawberries still lingered near. I took a deep breath. Being near her was a little to much on me. She was intoxicating. She left me breathless to where I was suffocating and I loved the feeling. I walked to my car. She haunted my mind. All I knew a seventeen year old girl was sexually frustrating me. Oh this would be an interesting week. I sighed and dragged my hand through my hair as I got into my car.  
I began driving to my work. Hopefully the rest of the day wouldn't be so bad. Or at least frustrating.  
Through out the rest of the ride my mind thought about me and her, together, and all alone. I can barely imagine what her kisses where like or tasted like. I knew it was wrong but god forbid she was just so damn hot. The girl had looks that kill and she didn't even seem to notice what she had.

(P.O.V Serena)  
I began to play a game of tag with Candy while I left the baby monitor out back with me so if Dannielle cried I would know. I let Candy win easily. She smiled sweetly and at one point I ended up giving her a piggy back ride. We ran around most of the day. The clock struck three after some time. I took Candy in and went to check on Dannielle. She laid in her crib obviously had just woke up as well. I picked her up and took her to the kitchen. I sat her in a high chair near the counter so I had my eyes on her at all times. I opened the Information booklet that Ann left me. I skimmed through and saw I would feed Dannielle mashed peaches and milk around three thirty. Well it was three. I grabbed a baby spoon and got the mashed peaches down and began to make her formula milk.  
"Open wide Danni" I smiled as I held mashed peaches to her mouth.  
I thought mashed peaches would be hard for a one month child but this little girl seemed to just swallow the mush well. As long she ate and was healthy I didn't care. After Dannielle was fed, I left her in her seat for a little. I took a pot out and began to boil water for pasta for me and Candy.  
I left the pot be and carried Dannielle to her room. I changed her diaper and put her in her play area with her stuffed toys and what not. I took the baby moniter and went back to the kitchen to continue making the pasta. Once the noodles where in the hot water I began looking for tomato sauce.  
"Candy" I called.  
Candy skipped out in a princess dress she had dressed herself up in.  
"Yes Mommy?" She smiled.  
"Would Princess Candy know where the tomato sauce might be?" I smiled down at her.  
"Yes" She said as she pointed to the pantry. I grabbed the can and drained the noodles and made us a bowl of pasta.  
"Princess Candy, here is your pasta" I smiled at her.  
We both dug in to the meal silently. Once we were both done I began to clean everything as Candy went to watch T.v. The clock read four. I sat down holding the baby moniter and began to read. I then heard the front door close.  
"Hey I'm back for a little." Darien called.  
I got up and walked over to him "Welcome back." I smiled.  
He smelled of cinammon, a tad of achool, and a smell of burning wood. The smell was so yummy, if I could get closer. His hair shined and I just wanted to run my hands through it. His dark blue eyes almost read he had the same thoughts as me. His lips looked so perfect like I could kiss them off. His muscles showed through the black button up shirt.  
"I fed Candy and Dannielle. Dannielle is playing in her play crib and Candy is watching T.v." I said.  
"Looks like you got this already handled. Thanks" He smiled.  
I felt myself blush to see his perfect smile.  
"Can I make you anything to eat, since you've been working all day?" I asked.  
"Sure, anything will do thank you." He smiled.  
I turned and went to the kitchen and began to make him a chicken patty. I smiled to myself because I was alone with him.


	3. Chapter 3

(P.O.V Darien's)

She was hovered over the counter while her long blonde ponytail sprawled over her back. She got on her tippy toes while she retrieved the patty out of the microwave and began to put it into the bun. She gracefully walked over to me. Her smile was sweet. Her lips looked tempting, a rosy red color that glossed. It left me wanting them more and more. Just to be able to explore her wet mouth. Ignoring this thought I took a bite of the sandwich and gave her a thumbs up instead of speaking with a mouth full of chicken. She smiled and nodded. And sat down next to me.  
"So how is your school?" I asked hoping I would get to learn more of the blue eyed beauty.  
"Its a great school, it gives many opportunities." She sighed with so much sadness in her eyes and so many lies. I could tell.  
"Any friends?" I tried.  
"Only one. But she is moving. Her name is Ami she leaves next week." She sighed still seeming upset and she looked down clenching her fists on her lap.

(P.O.V Serena's)

He asked me numerous questions about my school and grades and classes. He cracked a few jokes but listined to me well. And I loved it. He was a charming man and he truly was. His eyes were full of life and were so dark yet but it made me crave the man more.  
"So what about your home life?" He asked.  
"What about it?" I tried to avoid the subject.  
"What is your family like?" He asked getting concerned.  
"Well my dad left my mom when I was four." I started already lying through my teeth, "And my mom re-married to a man named Derik he is a great guy" I half smiled lying a tad but not entirely.  
"Your lying." He frowned a little.  
"I am not." I jumped a little wondering how he knew. He couldn't know.  
"Your eyes say it, your smile says it. You don't want me to know" He sighed. "I know you won't tell me but I know you are lying." He said looking into my eyes.  
Our eyes locked, midnight verse bright. His eyes held a look of lust like mine must show hunger for his kiss. Our faces grew closer and closer. Our lips were so close yet so far away since they weren't touching yet. I felt his breath which smelt of mint. Our lips almost touched but when Candy grabbed Darien around the waist pulling him down away from me. Oh how I wanted to feel his breath inside my mouth to feel our tongues lash at each other. It was impossible almost. I sighed though. And began to tickle Candy as she screeched loudly and giggled through out me tickling her.  
The clock soon ticked seven and Darien was already on his way out the door for work again. He hugged Candy and waved good bye to me and left.

( P.O.V Darien's)

She was so close. I knew it was wrong but what could one kiss do. She seemed to have a spark that no other woman had. She seemed full of life and wishes. Yet her eyes were full of want and lies and sadness. Something had obviously happened with her home life. Maybe her new dad abused her? Raped her? I had no idea. But I was gonna find out. But if only I could have kissed her but Candy finally realized I was home and hugged me. I wanted her more than ever. I couldn't help but think of her as I drove to work.  
I parked my car and got out and pushed Serena out of my head and headed back to work.

(P.O.V Serena's)

I picked up the baby monitor knowing Danielle was passed out and popped in Shrek to watch with Candy. I popped popcorn and we sat in silence laughing at the screen and digged into the bowl. We enjoyed the movie. Soon as the credits rolled Candy was out as well. I picked her up and put her in her pajamas and got her into bed and closed her door and began to watch the news while I read a book waiting for Darien to get home so I could leave. Or see Darien again.  
I sighed and began lay down. I was exhausted. My eyes began to close and thoughts of Darien haunted my mind. Warm kisses trailing down my throat or touching my lips perfectly. I began to drift into a soundless sleep with these thoughts.  
I felt something shaking me a lot. My eyes snapped open forgetting where I was. My hands covered my body and I snapped up to prevent from getting touched. I soon realized Darien was trying to wake me up. My eyes went to the clock . It was twelve five. I sighed.  
"Sorry you scared me." I exclaimed.  
"It's cool." He smiled as he stood up straight.  
"Well I should get going" I said as I took my ponytail and re-tied it up.  
"Before you go," He said. "Here." He finished handing me a fifty.  
"Thanks." I whispered and began to head for the door placing the money on the kitchen counter as I left the room and out the front door.  
I wasn't going to take his money today or any day. I shut the door and headed to my car. I began to pull out of the driveway with hopes to see him alone another day.

(P.O.V Darien's)

Once she had left, I began to think about what to do. I knew having her around risked my marriage and custody of my own kids. She was just so... perfect. Something my wife wasn't. Something I wanted. I knew I came close tonight and almost lost it. Because even if we did date she was a minor until she turned eighteen, then it would be legal. But I wonder why she lied and freaked out when I woke her up. She seemed to know something was going to happen when nothing did. I ran my hand through my hair realizing this was the smallest of my issues. I could barely keep up with the bills with me and my wife's money put together it was just not enough. Our house was soon to go under and we would have to live with a family member and not in our own house and we could barely afford anything with the groceries and keeping up. It was gonna be hard especially with paying Serena. I went over to the kitchen and got a bowl down and poured myself some cereal knowing it wasn't the best choice but I was hungry. I leaned against the counter and ate in silence. I finsihed the bowl and cleaned the dishes when I saw the fifty I gave her lying on the counter.  
'Maybe she forgot it.' I sighed.  
Or just maybe she just didn't want it.


End file.
